Succubus rêve et la tromperie de Draco
by MissBlackthorne
Summary: Succubus' dream and Draco's deception Draco is fed up of a lack of Potter to bully so takes it out of Lilith and her mystery boyfriend.Little does he know that the man he insults is close than he thinks.


Lilith sighed as she mixed potion ingredients. Draco was being little help, insulting her more than working. Being in Slytherin herself meant she only had to put up with this when Potter wasn't around to bully. And he hadn't been in class for a while. Nor his lackeys for that matter. She continued to ignore Draco's childish rambling and reached out to grab the next ingredient from the next table over. As she did so her shirt lifted up showing her porcelain white skin. Dark blue-black finger marks trailed up her hips.

''You slut! You let that filthy mystery boyfriend of yours mark you like that?! You must be some kind of depraved whore!'' Draco hissed. Many knew she had a boyfriend but for some reason she refused to share who it was. Draco had been using this to bully her all week.

'' No! I just slipped in the common room. '' she said angrily as she pushed him. Lilith didn't want to deal with this.

''I bet you and that sick freak are at it like rabbits. Acting out your depraved little fantasies…You're filthier than even Potter's Mudbl-" Draco's little speech was cut off as Lilith punched him in the face. She then stormed out the classroom, refusing to put up with that prat any longer. Her normally pale face was bright red from anger. Her dirty blonde hair whipped around her as she ran down the corridors.

Today Draco had returned home via floo, not wanting to spend time near that psychotic whore. His cheek was swollen and red. ''My father will hear of this….That stupid bitch will pay.'' As he walked towards the main living room of Malfoy Manor he heard his father's raised voice.

''That is incorrect. Accept your punishment, slave.'' Lucius simply said, his voice only just loud enough to be heard. A small whimper was heard as the sound of a hand hitting flesh echoes through the halls. Draco smirked, guessing one of the house elves had stepped out of line again. ''Father, you wont believe what that bitch di-'' he said as he walked into the living room stopping as he got a good eyeful of the situation.

Lilith was there, straddling his fathers lap as he held the back of her skirt up, his free hand rubbing her rather sore looking behind. Her hand were bound with the green and silver fabric of her tie as they rested around his shoulders.

''Father! What is she doing here?! '' he shouted, pointing at Lilith, a mix of rage and confusion dancing across his face. Lilith gently shifted herself, rubbing up against his father in a teasing way.

''I'm a bitch am I? Like my boyfriend is a sick freak, filthy and we fuck like bunnies? Delving into depraved kinky fantasies? '' she said smirking. Lilith turned to face Lucius. ''Little did you know, my boyfriend….well, Master, is your father.'' she said happily.

Lilith gently leaned forward and kissed Lucius, slowly and passionately. Draco only snapped out if his daze then.

''Father, she hit me in the face. Make her leave. She doesn't even deserve to lick your boots.'' Draco demanded. He watched as Lilith deepened the kiss and he felt disgusted, how dare she do this to her father, in front of him no less?!

Lucius slowly broke the kiss and sighed. ''Draco, be quiet. I will not tolerate you shouting at Lilith, nor will I tolerate your baseless accusations about what I may do in my spare time or with her.'' He unwound Lilith from his frame and looked at his son. ''She is staying the night, and you will be hospitable.''

Lucius then got up and left the pair alone. Lilith simply sat smiling on the sofa.

''You know, me and Lucius toyed with the idea of letting me be your first. However you wouldn't last five seconds and of course, he doesn't like to share.'' she said as she crossed on leg over the other. She seemed awfully confident and smug, something Draco had never seen in her before.

''I'll let you in on another secret. He's not always the master. In fact, he loves it when I take charge. The way we fight for dominance is sublime.'' she said. Draco felt himself feel slightly ashamed and embarrassed. Not only was she different to usual, she lived up to her name sake, the queen of the succubi. How could that meek un-slytherin girl be truly this manipulative and powerful? And the way she teased and taunted him, it was both despicable and delectable at once.

''If I've got to be nicer to you, you better do the same.'' Draco suddenly said as he recovered from his state of confusion. He wasn't going to like it, but he knew his father was not one to trifle with.

''How do you manage this without mother finding out? Surely she'll catch you.'' Draco was both curious and trying to secretly provoke her to get her kicked out. Lilith smiled and laughed as she stood up. She tutted as she got closer to Draco.

''I'm not in Slytherin for nothing. I know how to make myself invisible to her as well as how to get her to leave. Like today, a mysterious owl just happened to bring her one day luxury spa tickets. I wonder how that happened?'' she said shrugging as her smile widened a little. She put a hand on Draco's shoulder as she circled him, taking in all his details.

''Of course, we've allowed you t know our secret. But I swear if you even think of telling her, I'll obliviate your pretty little head so hard you'll not even know who you are.'' she said, the last part whispered into his ear. She then stepped back as she gently flicked her hair.

'' Come on, dinner should be ready and Lucius isn't going to be happy if you make me late.'' she giggled. Draco followed her and went to sit down next to his father so he could complain about her easier. But Lilith simply decided to one up him and sat on his father's lap instead. Not even his favourite food could make this meal bearable. Lilith was occasionally fed by Lucius and giggled cutely. Any time Draco even managed to get his fathers attention for a second Lilith would lean in and begin to kiss him, grind against him or even grope him. It was a futile effort on his side and Lilith knew it. As soon as the meal was over Lilith and Lucuis began to whisper to one another. Lilith's childish giggles suggested that it was a rather dirty conversation and Draco was glad not to hear it.

Lilith slipped from Lucius' lap and smirked. ''I believe it is time for us to retire. I hope you don't have anything important to do tomorrow Lucius cause you sure aren't sleeping tonight.'' she laughed. Draco knew she had said this out loud to disgust him further. She was getting him back for everything at once with this simple phrase. She grabbed Lucius by the hand and lead him to the bedroom, sticking her tongue out at Draco briefly as she did so. All she got in reply was Draco muttering something about sleeping on the sofa tonight.

As they entered the bedroom Lucius smiled. ''Now that problem is dealt with, you have another one to deal with.'' he said. Lilith was pulled into a deep kiss, her tongue pulled into his mouth as he invaded hers. His lower body was crushed against her, his rigid erection grinding against her hip. Lilith's hands trailed down his chest and rested at his belt. As the kiss deepened she undid it with a fevered desire, his hands squeezing her perky breasts. Lilith pushed away from him and got to her knees, undoing her shirt and throwing it to the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra and her small breasts were already reacting to the cool room and the warmth of Lucius' hands. Her pale nipples were so enticing, begging to be teased and played with. As she slipped his pants and underwear from him she smiled. She kissed the tip of his member while looking up at him, her eyes glinting with mischief. She drew her tongue slowly over him, the underside of his length tickled by the tip of her tongue. He groaned as Litlith coiled her tongue around him while sucking, taking more of him in with each hard suck to the tip. She knew just how to tease him, never picking up a true rhythm, bringing him to the edge, only to then use a different technique that neglected the weak area. Lucius tried to push her head down, his eyes closed in pleasure, but Lilith simply cleared her throat, voicing her disappointment. She moved back up him slowly, sucking him hard so it pulled on him as she did. She then stood up and looked at him, shaking her head.

''Now now, surely you realise it is up to me whether I let you finish. You know the rules.'' she said. Lilith pushed him onto the bed as she undid his shirt and used his belt to tie his hands to the bedpost. His member strained further, Lucius evidently loving every movement of Lilith's disgracing punishment. He couldn't have any control like this and was left teetering on the edge of orgasm. It was both torture and bliss at once. Lilith slipped her skirt and panties off, climbing over him. She straddled him so his member was pressed between her moist folds, but was also pinned against his belly.

''I think I should teach you a lesson before allowing you to taste heaven, don't you think Lucius?'' she smirked, her voice low and seductive. Lucius nodded, his eyes closed, trying his best to keep calm.

''Of course, you know that if you finish before I have done with this you wont be having any fun don't you. Of course you do, my little snake in the grass '' she cooed. She began to grind against him, rubbing all of his sensitive spots in each slow stroke. She leant forward and bit at his nipples, pulling them as her tongue flicked over them. Lucius let out a hiss of both pain and pleasure, his hips shaking as he struggled to cope. His normally perfect hair pooled around him, already a mess and framing his ecstatic face. As Lilith continued to tease him with her slow strokes she pushed her breast to his face.

''I know you like them, so I'll allow you to have a taste tonight.'' she said, her finger under his chin, pushing his lips to her nipple. As he suckled she massaged the twin, her soft flesh yielding to the touch. She could feel Lucius throbbing beneath her and knew it wouldn't be much longer before she gave him what they both wanted. As Lucius' tongue circled her nipple he bit down making her moan out.

As Lilith bucked her hips and held to his arms. As she panted a little, the pleasure from the bite almost enough to make her orgasm, she lifted herself up. She winked playfully before giggling and thrust him into her all the way to the base. Lucius groaned out as his arms pulled against the belt, wanting to hold her there so he could enjoy her for a moment. Lilith had other idea though. She pulled up again, almost withdrawing him from her before thrusting him back into her, deep enough for her tight, wet walls to clamp around all of him. She leant forward again, but continued to mercilessly pump into her as she ran her tongue over his Dark Mark. It was one of her favourite aspect of him. The power she felt radiating from it made her moan out every time.

''L-Lilith! M-more!'' he cried out, loosing his normal cool composure. He loved it, giving all control all to her as she rode him to completion, bullying his body and only wanting him to finish before he should so she could further humiliate him.

''Of course….Thank me….Thank me for bringing you this delicious pleasure.'' she said as she rode him harder, clenching her walls around him so they stuck to him as she pulled up. With a content moan Lucius came, filling with his hot seed.

''T-Thank you….Thank you, thank you….'' he said through ragged breath, almost chanting it. Lilith continue to sit on him and smiled contentedly.

''Well done for feeding me so well my dear. '' she said smirking. Lucius felt her free his arms and wrapped them around her, pulling her to his chest.

''Thank you for letting me do so my little succubus.'' he said as he gave a gentle kiss. The pair slowly rolled over and feel asleep, comforted by one another's arms as the stayed joined in post coital bliss. Downstairs Draco lay awake, permanently scarred and jealous of what he had heard. It would stay with him for a long damn time, that would be sure, reminding him to be nicer to Lilith, in case she drained him too.


End file.
